Death Battle: Bewilderbeast vs Red Death
Description Dragons are awesome creatures, and after two years, two gargantuan four-legged dragons finally settle their feud! Who will keep their crown and who will lose it? Interlude Wiz: Dragons are winged reptilian creatures that have the ability to breath fire from their mouths. They have made appearances in various media, such as movies, video games, TV shows, etc. Boomstick: But what's better than dragons? GIANT dragons, damnit! Wiz: Like the Bewilderbeast, the Alpha dragon... Boomstick: And the Bewilderbeast is evil it killed Valka's Bewilderbeast. Wiz: Now let us make something clear right now: Because we already pitted Valka's Bewilderbeast against Legion, we will pit the Red Death against The Bewilderbeast. And for this battle, we will be removing the Bewilderbeast's ability to hypnotize other dragons since this is Death Battle. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Bewilderbeast Wiz: When Drago Bludvist was a child, his village was attacked by dragons and his family were killed. He lost his left arm in the attack and constantly lived in fear of another assault by the creatures. '' '''Boomstick: Who shows you that in kids movies?' Wiz: Despite his tragedies, he vowed to rise above his fear and conquer the beasts that had hurt him, becoming a tyrannical warlord with a lust for power over all dragons. With this new power he wished to conquer all of the world's dragons and with them, conquer the world. Boomstick: His Bewilderbeast had been found as an egg, and literally from the moment it hatched, Drago tortured it into becoming his personal war machine. And I thought Guts has a bad backstory. Wiz: Like the rest of his kind, Drago's Bewilderbeast is capable of breathing a massive wave of ice that leaves behind massive damage upon freezing and hitting it's target, causing massive damage to the Village of Berk. Boomstick: He seems to be stronger than the Bewilderbeast of the Dragon Sanctuary, overpowering the previous Alpha in their battle over control of Valka's rescued dragons. Wiz: He was able to understand the noises that Drago was saying to control the certain dragons he wanted like Toothless and Hookfang. He also understood to come out of the water at a specific time. Boomstick: Just like the rest of his kind, this Bewilderbeast is extremely tough, and can withstand most of the attacks that are fired at him. His stamina is very high as he was shown to be able to travel long distance by pulling his master's ships before getting ready to fight off Valka's Bewilderbeast, and was able to swim all the way to Berk after a long battle. He could also take multiple, heavy attacks and could still swim away with little to no exhaustion. Wiz: Like the rest of his kind, Drago's Bewilderbeast primarily uses it's tusks in combat. He used these weapons to gore Valka's Bewilderbeast to death. Boomstick: You know, for kids! Wiz: It also came closer to winning than any other How to Train Your Dragon villain, as he seemingly killed Hiccup and Toothless. Boomstick: Until Toothless went Alpha Mode and blew off his tusk. Poor guy. First being tortured into a war machine, now this? Wiz: Still, you wouldn't want to anger the Bewilderbeast anytime soon. Drago's Bewilderbeast roars in victory after killing Valka's Bewilderbeast. Red Death Wiz: The island of Berk is a remote Viking village, from which dragons periodically steal livestock. Why? To feed the Red Death. Unless they bring enough food, the Red Death will eat her own servants. Boomstick: When Hiccup accidentally revealed to Stoick that Toothless is capable of locating the dragon's nest, the Vikings expelled most of the dragons but were overwhelmed by the Red Death until Hiccup, Astrid and their fellow pupils fly in riding the training dragons from the academy and provide cover fire. Wiz: Hiccup and Toothless eventually destroyed the Red Death, and the dragons and the Vikings lived in harmony. Boomstick: Naturally as a dragon, the Red Death has the ability to breath fire from her mouth and fly despite her sheer size. Wiz: The Red Death also has a clubbed tail specifically designed to smash into objects. Her entire body is heavily armored with horns and a coral-like frill, enabling the titanic beast to perforate, pierce, and demolish enormous rock cliffs of the volcano and smaller mountains entirely. Boomstick: Not only with brutal, destructive power, the queen of dragons has been shown to have incredible speed and stamina in flight, being able to keep up with Toothless for long amounts of time. Wiz: The Red Death is tough, being able to take Toothless' plasma blasts, Stoick's strength from throwing wooden-like spears, getting hit in the eyes by Snotlout and being able to take the damage from crashing into the sea stacks. Boomstick: She even has magna-proof skin and lacks a blind spot due to the fact that she has six eyes. She'd definitely win in a staring contest. Wiz: Similar to the Bewilderbeast, the Red Death is also capable of enforcing smaller dragons to obey even against their wills. Its controlling measure is somewhat similar to the methods used by the Bewilderbeasts, Valka, and Drago Bludvist: sounds. Like bees, the queen howls sub-vocal homing signals that reach miles away to call up minions. Boomstick: Commanding thousands of minions, the Red Death has acute intelligence and keen insight, to notice small events or intruders into the nest, so she clearly doesn't need security cameras. Wiz: Uh, security cameras didn't exist back then, Boomstick. Boomstick: The Red Death possesses an ability to have a massive intake in air and "suck in" its victims inside its mouth like Kirby. Wiz: The Bewilderbeast showed for his strength '' '''Boomstick: You'd think this bitch would be unstoppable, right? Well, she was, until she was defeated by Toothless.' Stoick: Odin help us. The Bewilderbeast roars. Announcement Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE! Drago's Bewilderbeast emerges from the water and roars. The Red Death emerges from the mountain and roars. FIGHT! The Red Death breathes fire at the Bewilderbeast. The Bewilderbeast fires an ice blast at the Red Death, but the Red Death flies into the air. It breathes fire at the Bewilderbeast again. The Bewilderbeast fires another ice blast, but the Red Death dodges. The Red Death flies at the Bewilderbeast. The Bewilderbeast fires another ice blast, but the Red Death dodges. Angry, the Bewilderbeast rams it's head into the Red Death. The Red Death breathes fire at the Bewilderbeast. The Bewilderbeast tried to stab the Red Death with it's tusks, but the Red Death bites it's tusk. The Bewilderbeast stands on it's rear legs and roars angrily. The Red Death flies away. The Bewilderbeast fires an ice blast, but misses. The Red Death flies toward the Bewilderbeast and rams it's head into it's opponent's stomach, knocking it down. The Red Death flies a certain distance away and lands as the Bewilderbeast gets up. The Red breaths fire at the Bewilderbeast,but the Bewilderbeast counters with an ice blast, freezing the Red Death. The Bewilderbeast then crushes the frozen Red Death before roaring victoriously. K.O.! Results Boomstick: Your majesty! Wiz: The Red Death was doomed from the start. The Bewilderbeast's superior size means it can crush the Red Death with little effort. Boomstick: The Red Death's fire also paled in comparison to the Bewilderbeast's ice blast, and while it can fly, the Bewilderbeast's tusks were dangerous weapons. Wiz: The Bewilderbeast has better strength, as it was able to overpower Valka's Bewilderbeast. While it is unclear how much Bewilderbeasts weigh, it's still a better strength feat. Boomstick: It is also likely that the Bewilderbeast is tougher due to it's size. Both were defeated by Toothless, but the Bewilderbeast's defeat was less humiliating. In fact, the Red Death was actually ''killed ''by Toothless. I guess you can say you just witnessed a Red Death today. Wiz: The winner is the Red Death Advantages & Disadvantages Bewilderbeast + Bigger + Stronger + More durable + Ice blast>>>>>Fire + Tusks are dangerous weapons + Technically wasn't killed by Toothless - Can't fly - Can't make better use of it's mouth Red Death + Can fly + Can make better use of his mouth - Small - Weaker - Less durable - Fire<<<<